Short life of a rogue
by snowflakexx
Summary: Friendship with the lost prince seems to be the key to a loyal pride and a stable home in the Pridelands for Chiku, but her close bond with the prince doesn't guarantee a happy ending in the Pridelands in all cases. Chiku is rescued by a lion who appears to be Simba, only to be targeted by an uprising war with Nala.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry I keep starting new fics ! xD It's unbearable...

* * *

Short life of a rogue.

Chapter 1: Speaking to strangers.

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

The cold touch that had constantly mollested the back of the lioness's neck seemed to have finally taken action. The fallen lioness's brown, rimmed ears flickered: it was certain that she was alive. It was this that had soothed him since he ran into her. All these other moments were spent with him pacing around her fallen body, with inquiries spilling in his mind. He'd be sure to ask her. But at the same time he didn't want to be nosy.

The lioness's eyes finally opened; leisurely though. She'd heard what he had said, and she had felt each of his cold touches. Her incredible green eyes seemed to have widened at this point - it wasn't surprising. She didn't know him. She didn't know where she was. Or why she was here. In fact, neither of them knew.

She faced the crimson-maned lion that appeared to be her saviour - the one who didn't just leave her lying there on the ground to be eaten by passing vultures or trampled on by scampering warthogs. The lioness seemed young; she had dashing orbs and a lean, but healthy-looking body. Her forelegs were strong, it seemed. A lot of lions were attracted by females with strong forelegs. Why? He didn't know. Maybe it made prey easier to take down? Maybe it was to produce strong cubs? Or perhaps it was for-

"Who are you?"

Her tone came out quite impudent, but he could tell that by her voice (which seemed mostly layered in fear), she was panicked. Of course she was. She was young, and she had just ran into a rogue. He looked around the same age as her, but that didn't stop her mind from wandering into terrifying and dirty images. Even though she sounded so rude, she couldn't be blamed. It was instinctive for a young lioness to snap in such a manner. However, that didn't mean he didn't feel hurt either.

"Who are you?! Answer me!" Her voice was evitably laced with frustration. Of course, the rogue just stood there in shock. It had been a while, she had been patient enough. But the fact that he didn't even think of a reply had irritated her, and triggered her to act.

"I..." Finally! He was going to reply.

"You what?"

The lioness edged him on, her frustration nearing exploding point on every second he made her wait. She was breathing quite heavily at this point; she was still quite startled. It was then that the rogue snapped, he wouldn't tolerate impudence for any longer.

"I just saved you! And this is how you repay me?" He kept his amber eyes on her, digging his claws into the ground. "I could've left you here! But I decided to help you! Aren't you capable of feeling appreciation?!"

The lioness stood, her muzzle crinkled with a snarl. Her eyes dilated in anger and confusion. How could he talk to her like that? He was right, though. She didn't know what else to do but to look down at her paws in shame. She wouldn't dare take a glance at his amber eyes again at this point. She had snapped, out of fear. But she still felt that what she had done was wrong.

The male lion stood too, knowing he had hurt her feelings and greatly shamed her. There was still some sympathy somewhere in his heart, but he didn't regret these words either. She needed to be taught some manners. His kind of lecture was something she had to experience a lot if so she chose to put up with her fiery attitude.

It was still confusing as to why she just stood there without a word. No sorry? No apology? No explanation? Blame the kings for getting him in such a scene. Guilt should've attacked her, not him! The silence was unbearable, so perhaps saying something would cause her to speak... or apologize. An apology would be better.

"I'm sorry," The male lion replied after a few minutes, half-heartedly and not truly meaning all of his words. He expected her to say something. However it had taken her a while to.

"No," She cooed, once again staring into his eyes. " _I_ should be sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you - it's just hard interacting with someone of your species when you haven't seen any of them around in so long."

The lioness stared at him for a little longer. He was a nice looking lion: his body was a rich gold, his amber eyes were bountiful and full of joy, she could tell, but... not at this moment. His mane indicated that he was a young adult, rooted everywhere right to the bottom of his chest. And about his mane; it was an attractive crimson, slightly lighter than the colour of blood, but not so bright it was obnoxious. He wasn't bad looking, but rather attractive.

He didn't know what to think. Or what to say. She had apologized, but now what? Was he just going to leave her here? Or perhaps bond with her? She was the only lion he had seen since his... doleful past. Although she had snapped at him in such a way, he didn't truly dislike her. She just seemed feisty... a little too feisty. Maybe getting to know her wasn't so bad-

"Well I'd better get going..." She said, interrupting his thoughts. It seemed she, too, had felt the awkward moment getting to her, and was trying to escape it. "Thanks for saving me, by the way..." This sentence was added over her shoulder as she leisurely took a step forwards towards her new destination. It was almost as if she was buying him time to say something back to her.

"...It's okay," He smiled nervously at her. "Hey! Uh... Where did you come from?"

She slowed a little, eventually ceasing to reply to this cute rogue she had ran into on her journey. "I don't really like this question," The lioness said, not intending to be rude. "I'm a rogue so... I don't really know where I came from. I just woke up and I saw you. What about you? What's your name?"

"I'm Simba," The crimson-maned lion replied. "I live here with my friends, Timon and Pumbaa."

"Simba..." She sounded out, beaming afterwards. "It may seem crazy but... it sounds like a name for a prince."

"Yeah, but I'm not a prince and that's that." He didn't mean to sound so grumpy, but being accused of a prince was something he disliked a lot. It had linked a lot to his past, his deceiving past. And his past was something he absolutely refused to talk about. He wouldn't even discuss it with Timon and Pumbaa.

"I'm sorry," The beautiful female apologized once more, tackling her ears back and allowing humiliation to usurp her neutral mood. "I didn't know it hurt you so badly..." She almost spat out something mean, but luckily, managed to hold herself back from saying anything that would hurt his feelings or cause him to snap again. She was still quite mad that it was her to had to apologize, and not him. It was him who replied in a rude tone.

Gosh, talk about being a hypocrite... However, it was quite fair. She had been mean to him, now it was his turn.

"Don't worry about it," Simba soothed, smiling at her as she flushed in embarrassment. "You still haven't told me your name yet, by the way."

The lioness waited for Simba to repose, laying on his stomach for her to do the same and proceed to exposing her name. "My name's Chiku."

"Chiku, it's a cool name," He complimented, dragging his amber orbs up and down as he looked at her body. She was excellent looking, he had to admit. However, the feelings of love were still quite distant.

And yet another silence managed to crawl in between the lions. It remained for a few minutes, until Chiku had finally decided to break it.

"Soooo..." The lioness offered an awkward smile, chuckling afterwards. It was a cute laugh she had. She turned her narrow muzzle towards him, hoping to start another conversation. Simba remained quite and focused, awaiting on what she wanted to spit out. "Where in this incredible jungle do you live?"

Simba rubbed his eyes, craning his head from left to right before glancing towards the immense waterfall that endlessly poured water, down towards a lake which seemed to be congested with fish, herds - that would often be there to quench their thirst - and creatures of all kind. He motioned towards the large plantation of trees in the background, beside a cliff which seemed to contain a small, rocky den. Chiku gasped at the haggard outcraft.

"You live and sleep in there with Timon and Pumbaa?"

Simba shook his head. "Not really... We sleep all together on that thing over there," He gestured to the tree that towered over the haggard den, with several roots curled up together. "But when it rains too hard we sleep in the den; that's really rare though."

Simba chuckled afterwards, Chiku laughing nervously with him. Although, Simba did notice how anxious she seemed. "Is something wrong?" He asked, not wanting to seem like an abnormal, creepy rogue. Chiku shook her head, but she still had something to say.

"Nothing, nothing," She said, waving her paw about. "It's just... How can three lions sleep all together on a branch or in such a crowded den? I mean, three male lions are quite large, right?"

"You'd be surprised..." Simba replied, smiling at her. "Timon and Pumbaa aren't lions."

"What are they?"

"Hehe, I hope you don't mind meerkats and warthogs..."

"You're kidding..." Chiku wanted to laugh, she wanted to laugh so badly. How could he live with a meerkat and a warthog? They were worth eating! So he wouldn't starve! Or maybe he was just lying...?

"Nope. They're my best friends," Simba said proudly, sticking his chest out, drawing a large attractive smirk on his face. "And they're the bestest friends you could ever have."

Chiku nodded slowly. She wanted to argue, but she figured they had already argued enough when they had first met. So many inquiries surged through her mind like a tide getting ready to attack the shore. Sadly, she couldn't stick around forever to view they're oh-so-lovely friendship. She didn't know what it was like to live with her prey. It was really strange, totally strange. Chiku wouldn't let Simba know, though.

"I guess that's how you all fit in the den, right?"

Simba shrugged. "I don't even know how it's possible."

"You're too sweet, Simba," Chiku giggled, shaking her head leisurely as she looked into his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I were you, I would've eaten them by now..."

"You'd be surprised at how many things you sacrifice for friends," he pouted. "I just can't even think of doing something like that. To kill them..."

"Lions can't hunt, anyways," Chiku reminded him. "It's why we females hunt."

Simba smirked at her sassiness. She was just like Nala was when they were cubs. A part of him was elated she reminded him of his cubhood friend, and yet part of him was begging to not be reminded of his cubhood - which would ultimately remind him of his guilting mistake. Wanting to re-live his past out, Simba focused only on his hind legs: he had an idea.

His hind legs worked like vanes, arousing him forwards. His forelegs were outstretched - it was as if he was going to hunt a zebra and pin it. In this case, the zebra was Chiku, who wasn't oblivious to his plan.

She manipulated his tactic, throwing her hind legs up as soon as Simba landed on her. Her action caused Simba to fall forwards; her hind legs managed to push him off of her. Chiku was clever and sly - all the traits needed to fool Simba. The lioness erected onto her paws, stretching her head over Simba's to see if he was wounded or not.

Then... Smack!

Something seemed to have tightly grasped her somewhere between the back of her neck and shoulder blades. And without even realizing it, Chiku's stomach was flying upwards, causing her to flip over, falling into her back. Chilly exhales seemed to have been blowing in the direction of her face, causing her to shudder.

Her dashing, emerald orbs gazed up at the exhales' source: Simba. Of course it was Simba.

The lioness grinned playfully, swiping at his face to which he rapidly dodged. "I'm gonna get you back for that, ya know." She sounded madly playful at this point. They had just met, but they acted like good friends.

Simba beamed, proud of himself for manipulating her hind leg manip. He didn't know which instinctive root in his body had driven him to begin acting playful with this lovely female, but he didn't regret it. Chiku seemed like a lot of fun - he couldn't wait until she met Timon and Pumbaa, it's be even better then. He watched her as she verticalled onto her paws.

She proceeded to lashing him across his face with her tail - in a playful manner of course.

"Are we gonna see Timon and Pumbaa, or not? I have a feeling they're a lot of fun, too." The lioness inquired, ending the playful moment. Simba shrugged. Chiku furrowed her eyebrows, but the meek smile remained on her narrow muzzle. "What're we waiting for? Lead the way!"

They felt more at ease with each other now that they'd had a little play time. But it only lasted for a few minutes; they were still quite shy of each other. Although, they wouldn't show it. Coiling back was the worst thing Simba could do in front of Chiku - he had already tried to act tough by pinning her. Letting the timidness emotion leak was something that would spoil everything. And for Chiku too. She had acted brave, mean and feisty in front of him already - she wanted to be seen as a feisty lioness, not an arrogant little kitty that would show off a tiny bit and then coil back under her shell.

The lions had been walking for a while now. As they rounded the corner, Chiku became more and more enticed by the bountiful expance of the jungle, and of Simba's home. She wasn't surprised he had chosen to live here, and she wouldn't be surprised if she had chosen to live somewhere here too. Maybe she'd even become friends with Simba and she could visit him everyday with Timon and Pumbaa, if they became friends too. But to live with them? That dream was just too far away...

Simba, on occasion, took glimpses over his shoulder to make sure Chiku was still following him. Most of the time she was, but at times, Simba had to pull her back on track and keep her away from wandering off. Exploring would come in after, a little later. Maybe after she met Timon and Pumbaa, they could all go out together, have some more slurping contests and count the stars before Chiku went home... did she even have a home? Meh, he'd make sure to ask.

The young adults rounded the corner, proceeding towards the two figures that shadowed behind the large leaf. They seem to slurp so ravenously, so impolitely that Chiku wondered if meeting them was the best idea.

With one paw, Simba slid the green leaf to his left, exposing his two companions, the meerkat and the warthog, that he had mentioned earlier.

"Timon!" Simba greeted, a large smile fading in on his face as he embraced his friends. "Pumbaa!"

"Ey, Simba!" The meerkat exclaimed in relief, immediately scampering ontop of Simba's crimson mane and roughly rubbing his head in a playful manner. "Where've ya been? Ya've missed sooo many slurping competitions. Right Pumbaa?" Timon spun around view the warthog.

"Righteo!" Pumbaa declared, throwing several slimy bugs into his mouth.

"Sorry," Simba grinned nervously. "I was out drinking some water, and I ran into this lioness... She was unconscious, so I-"

"LIONESS?!" The meerkat repeated, trepidation layering most of his voice. "They're vicious, brutal, disgusting, terrorizing _BEASTS_!"

"They're almost as bad as hyenas!" Pumbaa added, coiling into a large ball, with Timon charging towards the spot behind him.

"They're not almost as bad, they are as bad!" Timon corrected, sticking a small part of his head up from behind Pumbaa. "Lionesses are killers! I'm sure the moment she steps in here, she'll charge through like an elephant!"

"Woah, woah, Timon," Simba soothed him, sitting on his haunches with a great smirk on his maw. "She's really friendly! I remember you said the same thing about me when you rescued me. And now-"

"And now look at him!" Pumbaa chimed in tearfully. "He's grown so big, so kind, so loveable..."

"Argh, fine!" Timon said, slapping his tail on the ground as he abandoned thoughts... though not entirely. "But, if anything happens, its your fault! Not mine, not Pumbaa's... YOURS!"

Simba rolled his eyes with a simper. Of course they could trust Chiku. She wasn't a leopard or a cheetah that would evitably charge into the place and swipe at Simba, probably try to eat Pumbaa and swallow Timon. She was someone Simba knew he could trust: she hadn't protested at all or laughed at Simba's friendship with Timon and Pumbaa. And she hadn't at all judged him for that at all. He knew barely anything about her, though. All he did was rescue her, and already he was introducing her to his precious friends.

"Sure, Timon." he said, erecting back onto his paws and ambled away from his friends to call the new lioness they'd get to know. "Chiku?"

She rapidly spun around to view the male lion. "Simba?"

"You can come meet them now."

"You're sure it's a good idea... right?"

"As sure as I am that the sun will rise in the morning."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Chiku! Now c'mon!" He looked down to her paws. "But uh... you might wanna fix something, if you know what I mean."

Chiku gasped in humiliation, unsheathing her claws. "Sorry."

The two lions dragged their paws along the ground as they entered Timon, Pumbaa and Simba's secret hideout. Chiku was immediately brought into the world of admiration as she contemplated her surroundings: several bug images were carved on the leaves, slime seemed to ooze from just about everywhere; and the place seemed to shine a vivid lime due to all the surrounding green leaves. She prowled deeper into the place, her nose hitting the strong scent of warthog - she had reached Simba's friends.

The lioness looked downwards, expecting to find the large warthog and tiny meerkat in front of her.

"Over here, girlie!" Oops. They were behind her it seemed.

Chiku pirouetted, turning to the source of the voice. There, indeed, was the tubby warthog and the small meerkat - perched on his companion's head, waiting for Chiku to approach them. The lioness lowered her head to speak to them, to get a better view too. It was incredibly strange, but also adorable, to see a meerkat riding a warthog and using its ears as handles. After a few awkward moments, Timon said something else.

"Do ya talk at all?"

Chiku could tell this fella was rather talkative; like her when she wasn't so shy. Why else would she be named Chiku?

"Of couse I talk," Said Chiku, overpowering her humiliation and his humiliating question. "I'm not called Chiku for nothing."

"Chiku, huh?" Timon interrogated, hopping onto her head and playing with her small, yet noticeable, headtuft. "I'm Timon, the cool and wise one."

Simba rolled his eyes at Timon's boasting, taking a seat beside Pumbaa. "Ignore him, Chiku. This is Pumbaa."

"Nice to meet you all," Chiku greeted gleefully, sliding Timon off of her head. "And this place... it's awesome. A little big, but..."

"It's because we practically spend the day here. It's gotta be big for a lion, warthog and a meerkat." Simba informed. "Aaand guests."

Pumbaa lay on a leaf, which hung and was tied to two small trees on either side. He shut his eyes as he reposed for a few minutes, gently and soothingly rocking from side to side, until Timon untied one side of the leaf from the tree, bursting out of laughter, hysterically rolling around on the floor. He laughed so hard he cried.

"Timon!" Pumbaa moaned, slapping a hoof on the ground. "That ain't funny!"

"Sorry," The meerkat chuckled in response. He pivotted to eye Simba and Chiku. "So guys, what we gonna do today?"

"How about swimming in the river?"

Chiku's eyes made the shape of an o. "Swimming in the river?"

"Yes! That's a good idea!"

Chiku watched intently as Timon and Pumbaa ambled in front before questioning Simba's crazy idea. "But... lions, and cats of all kind, don't like to swim! We have an instinctive hatred of water!"

Simba rolled his eyes. "Wait till you actually get in," He mused. "Then tell me that."

* * *

Several minutes did not pass before Chiku leaned over, studying the glacial water's current, fear riling her eyes. She observed as Simba ceaselessly existed the flowing water, before diving in again and returning to the surface. To her left there was Pumbaa, his low half in the water, and his upper half on shore, showing a key interest in something: a snail. Of course it was a snail... Wait... It took Chiku this long to realize they ate bugs?! Did Simba sat bugs, or scavenge? There was no way he could hunt... Who knew?

She spun to her left. Timon seemed to be swimming in a figure eight, slipping underwater and submerging on occasion. He then proceeded to eyeing Pumbaa, shaking his head, then continuing his endless game of figure eight.

Chiku was so close to putting her paw to test the water. Just one touch and that was it. Nothing else. No getting into the water, just a small-

"Yaaaaaaay!"

Chiku's warm body was slapped by the unbearable touch of the numbing water; it was so cold it was agonizing! She submerged with an annoyed expression on her face. The lioness peered up at Simba, who was cackling hysterically as segments of his wet mane dripped with water. Seeing how ridiculously humorous Simba's laugh was, she couldn't help giggling a little herself.

But it was then that she realized: Simba was off guard. He had pushed her. Was now a good time for revenge? Of course! Revenge, sweet revenge.

The lioness clamped both paws around his shoulder blades, dragging him into the water and pushing him underneath, away from shore. As soon as they submerged, they were both choking and coughing still with small bits of laughter.

"And that's... that's what you get for pushing me in," She cackled, coughing some more water out. She proceeded to slapping to top of his head too.

"Ow!"

"Yup, that's for earlier today."

"Guys!" Once again, Timon's voice boomed from behind their backs. "Ya comin' or what? It's getting dark and we need some food!"

Chiku exited the water first, slowly following Pumbaa but at the same time awaiting for Simba to exit the water too. However, when Simba didn't follow, her large jolly grin evaporated as she sauntered over, towards him.

"What's wrong?"

Simba almost fell over, he was so surprised. He didn't expect her to stay behind with him. The lion shook his head. "Nothing, nothing."

"You can't fool me, just tell me, what's going on?" She sat beside him, staring deeply into his eyes. His feelings had reached her, and she realized them as depression and guilt... but from what? "Why are you suddenly so sad? Was it because of me? I'm sorry if..."

"No, Chiku, it's not you," Simba cut her off, noticing that his current state agitated her a little. "I've never told anyone this but sometimes I wish I could re-live my past, start my life all over again, you know?"

"I know your feeling."

"What? How?"

"I've had my share of hardships, too," She cooed, now looking down at her paws. "It's probably why I even ran into you."

"You know, you really remind me of my cubhood friend, Nala."

"I do? How?"

"You're both sassy, you both have good pinning strategies..."

"...What's your past?" Chiku asked leisurely, whilst still knowing he didn't like this question, but she had to know. She was curious as to how he even met Timon and Pumbaa, how he couldn't even pin, too- Well, he said so. Maybe he'd even answer, now that he was so locked up in his emotions. She quickly added, to stimulate a chance of him saying yes. "I'll tell you about me, if you tell me about you."

* * *

A/N: I've finally reached the end, after a day and a half of writing. I just wanted to write something like this, about Simba's love life because I hate how there was practically no bonding between Simba and Nala in the movie. It was just like;

\- Nala and Simba re-unite and they argue about Simba going back.

\- Nala states how she's missed Simba, then she nuzzles him.

\- Then they just fall in love and that's it.

I wish they showed a little more. :(

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Back to continue to this story! I suddenly felt motivated to continue it...

* * *

Short life of a rogue.

Chapter 2: Encounters.

* * *

"You had such a rough life..." Chiku said. She may as well have been jaw-dropped then. "I'm so sorry."

Simba saw that she'd lowered her head as a sign of dejection, but he didn't want to kill off her mood. So he smiled weakly at her, lifting her head up with her paws in order to see her bright emerald eyes. "Hey," he cooed softly. "It's okay."

She nodded, proceeding to swab any tears she might have earned in listening to Simba's depressive story. Chiku mentally cursed herself for crying in front of the prince, and for acting so feeble in front of him. But she didn't believe such an extraordinary lion like him should have to go through that much, even if he was the cause of his father's death. He was just a cub.

Chiku was surprise that he had told her instead of his best friends, Timon and Pumbaa. Not that she wasn't a close compadre of Simba's too. However, Simba had known the meerkat and warthog ever since he was a cub. And ran into them very shortly after the drama with his family and his exile. Although, it didn't mean Chiku wasn't pleased and honoured - even if she had bribed Simba to share his story.

After some minutes of the awkward silence, Simba broke it. He spoke rather gently, with his full devoted attention on the tanned lioness. He wanted to be careful and somewhat sentimental with what he said. If Chiku found his story hard to listen to, it was almost guaranteed she'd need a shoulder to sob on once she'd concluded hers.

"So...Chiku?" Simba earned her attention. At her name, the lioness perked up immediately and gazed into Simba's eyes once more.

"Yes, Simba?" she answered, a little tear-stained.

Why was she so oblivious? It made it even more difficult for Simba to ask she share her side of the story. He didn't want to be nosy after all.

A little unhinged about how to even begin on the subject, Simba swished his head from side to side - his crimson mane flying with the movement of his head. His amber eyes now glancing at any where else, as if he was searching for some sort of help.

"So...I don't want to push you but," he began rather anxiously. He turned back to her as she fixed her gaze on him. "I'm a little curious about you. What's your past?"

"Oh right...My past," she acknowledged, sighing. She looked down at her paws, shifting them. Chiku found it rather awkward to touch on such a sensitive topic. But it was her idea, she had gotten into this mess by making a promise to the prince. She'd made him share his story without knowing if he wanted to do so or not. She bit her lower lip, and curled her tail.

Simba noted her nervousness and was about to suggest something. But she'd beaten him to it.

"My story isn't the best either." she interjected. "But I'll tell you, just like I promised."

* * *

 _It was that time of the year. Some of the lionesses in the pride, with their leaders' permission, would venture out into unknown territory in order to kill down their heat. The time of year promised many cubs, and although the main males of the pride were supposed to care for the situation, the Kwanza pride had it otherwise._

 _Their leader was so generous, that cubs of other males would be spared and permitted to age under his pride's care._

 _However, he was very strict on the marriages with his family - his daughters and his sons. A father to six females and two males, with various mates. And at this period in time, his youngest daughter, Chiku, was to be betrothed and promised a cub. It was spring, and Chiku had finally and successfully reached the age of two. She had to birth the future generation despite not being the heir to the throne, to spread her father and mother's genes._

 _She was the only daughter and child of Hanifa - the king's loyal and first mate._

 _Luckily for her, the king had already arranged for his daughter a mate._

 _"You're going to marry the River pride's prince, Mesi," Chiku's father announced with a smile. He was quite old, with grey hairs streaked across his dark brown mane. He looked to find his young, compared to him, mate and mother of Chiku. "His father is willing to accept you as his mate. And hoping soon you'll be able to produce cubs."_

 _"What?!" Chiku shrieked, her eyes wide open. Her claws raked the ground as she stared at her father in shock. Her parents stared at her in confusion. "I can't marry someone I don't know! And to bear his cubs in the same month? That's insane!"_

 _"Please," Hanifa intervened. "Lower your voice. You cannot speak to your father like that."_

 _"Mother! How can you let this happen?" the two-year old uttered, tears threatening to reek havoc on her maw. "I thought you said..."_

 _Hanifa wore a saddened look. "Once your father has decided something, it's not so easy to make him change his mind," she muttered in annoyance. "Besides, he's your father and the king and he knows what is best for you."_

 _"I'm pretty sure I know what's best for me and what I like," Chiku countered. "It's not fair! What if your parents made you marry-"_

 _"That's enough, Chiku!" the lioness's father roared, his voice booming out across the caves and stirring attention from the outside. The lionesses that were outside could hear the king's rage. Nobody had made him this mad in decades. "You know how much your mother suffered with her parents! Don't even go there!"_

 _Feeling a little guilty, Chiku lowered her voice slightly, but didn't cease from retaliating. Despite the mini lecture, she picked up from her attempt of empathy and took it to a more further level. "But don't you see?! She_ had _to fight with her parents, otherwise she wouldn't be with you now!"_

 _"Do you have a lion or a mate waiting for you somewhere?" her father inquired. "Is that why you don't want to marry Mesi?"_

 _"Well, no..."_

 _"So what's the problem? Why can't you be like your sisters and co-operate!"_

 _"They're not my sisters, Dad." Chiku frowned. "They're my_ half- _sisters. And if that's what I have to do to avoid marrying Mesi, that's just what I'll do! I'll find a true lo-"_

 _"Chiku, you will be going nowhere." Hanifa stated, eyebrows furrowed, glaring at her only daughter. "You will remain here and do as your father says. And if you have to meet Mesi today then so be it!" She quickly left the den, detecting tears that were about to spring from her face._

 _"Whatever you say, I'm not marrying him...Not at all!"_

* * *

"I ended up disobeying them," Chiku continued. "I ran away the next night before they could, thankfully, introduce me to Mesi. Like you, I felt immense guilt for leaving my family in such pain. My father had turned so angry he'd hit my mother. A bird had told me everything that happened - it was roughly a month after I had run away. I wanted to go back, I really did."

Simba frowned, unknowingly placing his paw on hers. He didn't even see himself do it, but it was probably his heart that had forced his paw on hers as an act of consoling.

"I was too far from home, and my parents hated me anyway." she told Simba. "So I continued my journey. But once I actually decided to return, on the way back, I was attacked by some African Wild Dogs and a hyena. I was chased into this jungle where I finally lost them. Since I was so exhausted, I had fainted. And when I woke up, I saw you."

"I'd like to thank you again for saving me." Chiku said with appreciation, smiling at him.

"Hey, it was no problem." Simba replied, glancing once more at their intertwined paws. "And...I'm sorry about your past. It was a rough story."

The tanned lioness shook her head. "We've had our share of hardships but let's just promise we'll look out for the future."

"It's a deal." the golden lion simpered at her. They both stood up, their legs aching from having sat on them for so long. "We'd better get back to Timon and Pumbaa. They must be mad at us."

"They'll be fine," Chiku reassured, waiting for Simba to catch up to her. Suddenly she had an idea. They were two lions out in the open, currently alone. And their companions were no doubt slobbering and stuffing their mouths with filthy bugs. Though she'd been doing it alone since she met them, as much as it was disloyal and disrespectful to the meerkat and warthog, Chiku had been hunting. And right now, she decided, she needed something to eat. And it wouldn't be bugs.

She could easily prey on something in the night, and her and Simba could rapidly feast on and sneak back before Timon and Pumbaa started panicking. They were probably asleep anyway, and Chiku and Simba were already delayed so what was a few more minutes?

"What is it?" Simba asked in a perplexed tone once he noticed the lioness had ceased from ambling on any further. "Are you okay?"

"I'm hungry," Chiku said, beginning to cut straight to the point.

"Me too." Simba agreed, feeling his stomach in awe. He averted his gaze elsewhere. "Timon and Pumbaa probably have some grubs back at-"

"You can't be serious," the lioness groaned, awfully disgusted that Simba had turned to feasting on grubs and allowed his carnivorous appetite to slip away just because of two offended meerkat and warthog. "Wouldn't you like some _real_ food? An antelope perhaps?"

"But," Simba wanted to argue. "Timon and Pumbaa-"

"-Timon and Pumbaa are asleep, Simba," Chiku reminded him, interrupting him again. She laughed. "I can't believe you allowed your inner-lion appetite to slip away like so. Don't tell me you're going to reject an antelope tonight because of two herbivores, if I can call them that, that aren't even here..."

"Well you have a point." said the prince, turning back to her with a smirk on his face.

"So what do you say? How about you wait here while I go catch something?"

"How about I come with you and watch you hunt?"

The lioness looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sure, but why?"

"To protect you." Simba put it simply, beaming at her. "If you were to be ambushed by some creature..."

Chiku frowned. "Simba...Shut the hell up."

* * *

"Man, I haven't eaten this kind of meat in ages," Simba complained happily, feasting on a small impala that Chiku had successfully caught. Ever since he had met Timon and Pumbaa, the prince had to refrain from eating any sort of meat in order to please his companions. He had switched to eating bugs, just like they did. They were slimy...but satisfying.

Chiku smirked as she watched the prince merrily ingest the meat. "You haven't been eating _meat at all._ This is the kind of food lions need to survive - you cannot live on grubs."

"Well, they lasted me two more years." Simba pointed out, his face still deep in his meal. Pretty much covered in blood by now. Simba promptly lifted his head again, staring at Chiku. Chiku flinched; it was awfully uncomfortable to have the prince staring at her like that. "Hey...Does that mean you've been hunting the entire time you ran into us?"

Chiku released her cute laugh. "Took you long enough to figure that out." she teased him. "Did you really think I'd eat grubs for the rest of my life? Come on..."

Simba laughed too. "Should've seen you as a sly one. Hey, aren't you going to eat? I thought you were hungry?"

"Nah," the lioness shook her head. "I just said that so that you'd eat some meat again. We were alone so it kind of seemed like to perfect moment to persuade you."

Simba's eye twitched.

"Hey, you have some blood on your muzzle," Chiku notified him, leaning in and licking his face. To her surprise, he licked her back. "Uh...Simba? What are you doing?"

Simba's face flushed. "N-Nothing! You had some b-blood on your face too." he lied.

* * *

It was midday. The sun had finally risen, but was easily hindered by the large, colossal trees of the jungle. However, the jungle would remain humid. Like it always did.

The animals were beginning to awaken - the flamingos and hippos heading towards the stream to quench their thirst, and the formation of birds continuing its cycle and travelling to another land. Everything was as per usual. The same.

But Chiku sensed something different in the warm breeze of the jungle. She stepped out of her sleeping spot and stretched her legs, yawning obnoxiously. Simba, Timon and Pumbaa were probably still deep in their slumber. But it provided the perfect opportunity she needed to snatch a compact meal for the morning. The lioness was absolutely famished. A good hunt was all she needed, and she'd be heading to the usual hunting grounds, if you could call the stream that, in order to catch something for her to eat.

"Chiku!"

So much for that.

The voice was much familiar. It belonged to Pumbaa. The excited pig charged over to the, currently, hard-pressed lioness - the worst thing he could do. Chiku was absolutely ravenous. Pumbaa was a sort of meal. Heading over to her was the worst thing he could do. But, as always, he was as oblivious as ever.

"Chiku!" the pig called, finally approaching her. Panting. "Chiku, where are you going?"

Chiku winced. She couldn't possibly tell him she was going to go hunting. "To...Drink some water. Why?" A little fib wouldn't hurt.

"Awesome, let's go together!" ...Or would it.

She panicked on the inside, and it showed a little on the outside. She waved her paws about frantically. "NO!" she slowed a little. "No...It's just...I'm not feeling well and I need a little time to myself. I hope you understand." Another fib?

"Oh..." Pumbaa sighed sadly. "That's okay...I'll wait for Timon and Simba so we can do some grub hunting." He began to saunter the opposite way, back towards his, Timon's and Pumbaa's sleeping spot.

Meanwhile, Chiku continued her journey to elsewhere. She followed the trail that lead to the stream, flexing her claws as she approached. There weren't as many prey as there usually would be... _strange._ The only lions that she knew of that lived here were her and Simba. And there weren't any carnivores in this area. Well, she better have made the most of the situation, before the prey got away and she was forced to much on those oh-so-delicious grubs with the others.

Chiku crouched into a hunting position, her tail flattened on the ground, her eyes conveying an immense amount of focus and great sight, and her shoulder blades held up. Her hind legs were ready to propel her forward once it was the right now.

And now, the lioness realised, was the right time. She blew her cover, charging at maximum speed after a tiny wild hare that had noticed her presence. Her hunt caused all the animals at the stream to scatter, and once she'd finally managed to kill the hare, Chiku was alone. But it was even better. Privacy was something she wanted.

Without wasting a second, she chowed down the meat. Rather quickly. She didn't want Timon and Pumbaa to spot her. Chiku then headed for the waterfall to wash herself, bathing beneath the water that fell. Her mouth wide open in order to get some drops of water, and to wash her face.

To her obliviousness, Simba had spotted her and had been observing her with a very strong blush. Chiku was an incredible lioness - not only was she incredibly beautiful, but she was intelligent, skillful and mischievous too.

Once Chiku exited the waterfall, she noticed Simba. She wore an equivalent blush to his. "Simba!?" She quickly pounced, pinning him and glaring at him angrily. Chiku was obliviously embarrassed. "What are you doing here! Why were you watching me!"

Simba shivered from her cold touch. "Relax, I was just going to drink and I saw you here." She let him up. "I told you you'd like the water."

"No Simba. I was _bathing_ not swimming." Chiku corrected him. "Say...It wasn't you that scared all the other prey was it?"

"Nope," he replied, shaking his head.

"That's strange. I think there's been another hunter that's entered our territory."

"What makes you say that?"

"Every time I come to the stream, there's usually more prey. Today there wasn't." she told him, frowning.

Simba seemed totally relaxed about it. "Maybe you just woke up late, or they decided to not come today."

"No. This is different." said Chiku with furrowed eyebrows. She cocked her head to the right. "Don't you see what this means? If there is another carnivore, they can easily prey on Timon and Pumbaa."

Just as Simba was about to reply to her, they both apprehended a shriek that come from the distance.

"Timon and Pumbaa!" Simba and Chiku yelled in unison.

* * *

"Oh, why do I always have to save your...AAAH!"

At this point Timon and Pumbaa were willing to do anything to spare their lives. Two lions charged towards them with a fixed look of hunger, rage and determination. They seemed to be hunting together, a male and a female.

The female had teal-eyes and a tanned coat, slightly darker than Chiku's. Her teeth bared and claws extended as she sprinted to the weeping meerkat and warthog. The male had electric blue eyes, a brown coat and dark onyx mane. They seemed to be working together to hunt down Timon and Pumbaa, but out of the blue, Chiku and Simba struck them to the ground as quick as a lightning bolt.

Simba tackled the female, causing the two to tumble down roughly. But the lioness managed to solidly pin him, breathing heavily into his face with gritted teeth and staring into his face. It was then that Simba felt a connection with her. She was familiar, and so was her pinning strategy. There was only one way to truly be sure. "Nala?"

She suddenly froze, her eyes widening. Did he assert her name? Was it really his Nala, his best friend, from childhood? The lioness stepped off of him, slithering back. Her teal eyes narrowed, trying to get a good gaze at Simba. "Who are you?"

Simba stood up, simpering hopefully as he stepped closer towards her. "Is it really you?" he continued to question, as if she'd answer. "It's me, Simba."

"Simba..." She squinted one more time, the same inquiries surging through her mind. Was it Simba, her childhood friend? The ticket to freedom in the Pridelands from Scar's tyranny? Nala suddenly beamed, screaming in jollity. "Simba! Woah!"

They proceeded to head bump each other.

Chiku, still having the male pinned, peer over at them. She didn't know who Nala was, and why Simba was so pleased to see her. Something was fishy. Chiku looked down at the male she had pinned, who was still struggling in her grasp and glaring at her. "And who the hell are you?"

She stepped off of him too, waiting for response as he shook the dust out of his onyx mane. He looked at her. "Chiku?..."

Chiku flinched. "And how'd you know my name?"

"Weren't you supposed to marry me?" ...Mesi? Here he finally was. Chiku had met her betrothed, but she didn't seem as happy as Simba and Nala were to see each found it rather awkward. And perplexing. Just how did he know what she appeared to look like? "I came with my father to your lands once, we saw you with the other lionesses but we decided it'd be best to not disturb you."

"Oh..." She lowered her head, shivering. Her headtuft shielded her face so that nobody could see it. She breathed heavily, as if in distress. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be back at your pride, Mesi?"

"No." he said. "I ran away." Him too?! Guess Chiku wasn't the only who'd fled her pride due to her betrothal. But, in a way, she was glad he wasn't willing to sacrifice his chance of finding true love in order to marry her. Perhaps they'd be powerful enough to convince their fathers to stop this crazy idea.

"And you ran into-"

"Chiku! Timon, Pumbaa!" Simba's voice boomed from behind them. Chiku approached Simba and Nala, who were beaming at each other, with Mesi, Timon and Pumbaa behind her.

Chiku instantly remembered something. Simba had told her once that Nala was his amazing cubhood friend. Although she didn't want to admit it, she wasn't so fond of their re-encounter. Simba would isolate from them to be with her. What if they returned to the kingdom and left her, Timon and Pumbaa alone? What would she do then? The lioness frowned at Simba's happy beam.

"Chiku, Timon, Pumbaa," Simba acknowledged, "This is Nala - my best friend."

"Best friend?!" Timon gasped in horror. "Her and Mr. Blue Eyes over here nearly killed us! Some best friend!"

"Relax, Timon." Chiku told the meerkat, smiling solemnly at him. "She didn't know you were Simba's friend."

Timon crossed his arms. Simba and Nala looked at each other, before looking back at Timon.

"This is Mesi," Nala smiled, introducing the lion beside her. "I ran into him in the jungle. He's helped me so much, and I owe him a lot."

Simba memorised the name from Chiku's past. He glanced over at the lioness. She seemed to be forcing a smile, but Simba could see right through her. There was something different about her right now.

"I met Timon and Pumbaa shortly after I came here to the jungle." the prince told Nala. "I ran into Chiku not long ago. I also owe these three that much."

"I'm glad you're alive." Simba's best friend mused, bumping heads with him again. It'd been a while since she had even seen him. And she still couldn't believe he was alive. Was Mufasa alive? Probably not, otherwise Simba would have been with him. And Scar would've never been king. And...speaking of which... "The king is alive!"

"King?" Simba felt all eyes pierce on him. Timon and Pumbaa's in particular.

"You're a king?" Pumbaa repeated, jaw-dropped. He immediately sauntered over to Simba, bowing down to his paws and kissing them. "Your Majesty, I grovel at your feet!"

"It's not grovel, it's _gravel._ " the meerkat corrected in annoyance. He jumped over to Nala. "Lady, Simba is sure as heck not the king. I think you've got your lions crossed. Right, Simba?" He turned over to Simba. "Besides, why don't you ask Mr. Blue Eyes over here to be your king."

"It's Mesi." Mesi growled in annoyance, rolling his eyes. "And I'm not the rightful heir for the throne. Simba is."

Nala sighed. "Can you leave Simba and me alone for some minutes?"

Chiku glared at the lioness sat opposite her, then glanced at Simba for his reaction. The prince seemed to have his head lowered.

"We're not going anywhere." Timon established firmly. "Simba stays, we sta-"

"Timon." Simba smiled weakly at his friend. "Please. All of you. Me and Nala need to establish some things." He began to walk away, Nala making sure everyone had left before tagging along after him.

Timon, Pumbaa, Chiku and Mesi had taken haven in a nearby bush. Timon and Pumbaa ranted together in a small corner, moaning about how Simba would leave them for Nala. Chiku was sat on the opposite side with Mesi, but she could hear everything they said. She almost believed them. And it hurt, kind of. She didn't know why, though. It wasn't like she had any feelings for Simba...or did she? Why was society so confusing? Some days ago she was all alone and now she was caught in the middle of losing her first actual friend to another lioness who was likely to drag him back to the Pridelands. Or was she overthinking things? Maybe-

"Hey." Mesi cooed, looking at Chiku's tensed expression and interrupting her train of thought. "You okay?"

Chiku looked overwhelmed. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

Mesi grunted. "You look like you're worried about something." he said, seeing right through her emotions. "You can tell me, you know."

"I'm just scared Simba's going to leave me, Timon and Pumbaa." she confessed, closing her eyes tightly and waiting to be laughed at. When he didn't, she opened an eye.

"Don't worry. If Simba cares about you three, I'm sure he wouldn't do such a thing."

"How can you be so sure? He had the opportunity now to return home and-"

"LOOK!" Mesi and Chiku were startled by Timon's outburst, and scrambled over immediately, peering out of the bush.

Simba and Nala were walking away together into the sunset. Staring each other's eyes lovingly.

Chiku felt a wave of jealousy.


End file.
